


First you say you won't, then you say you will

by lightless_star



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Kpop-Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sho-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"katanya tadi tidak mau ikut..." sindirnya pada namja itu.<br/>"Pokoknya aku ikut!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First you say you won't, then you say you will

“Jae, ayolah temani aku~” ucap Yunho sambil mengguncang bahu Jaejoong yang duduk disebelahnya. Yang dipanggil mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang sedang ia baca.  
“Apa, sih? Aku malas, Yunho. Lagipula ini hari libur, kapan lagi aku bisa seharian di dorm dan tidak kemana-mana?” ia menjawab tak acuh. Malas.  
“Kau menyuruhku pergi sendiri? aduh, Jae. lagipula, kenapa aku mesti beli sarapan diluar kalau ada kau yang bisa memasak disini! Lagipula, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin sedang pergi. Kau cuma perlu memasak untukmu sendiri dan aku,” sungutnya kesal sambil menatap tajam namja yang masih duduk santai tak menanggapi kemarahannya.  
“Yunho cerewet~”  
“Aku pergi sendiri saja! Terserah kalau kau mau ditinggalkan di dorm sendirian!” gerutunya lagi sambil melihat Jaejoong. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian pemuda berbaju cokelat itu. Mencoba membuatnya mengubah pikiran.  
Jaejoong yang duduk di sofa berwarna putih gading itu menatap sosok yang sengaja berjalan perlahan menuju pintu.  
“Yunnie!”  
Kenapa memanggil dengan nama itu? pasti ada maunya.  
“Aku ikut! Aku tak mau sendirian disini. Tunggu aku!” serunya sambil mengambil sepasang sepatu kets warna putih dari rak sepatu. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya agar ia bisa menahan tawa.  
"Katanya kau tidak ikut..." sindirnya.  
"Pokoknya aku ikut!"  
“Tadi kau bilang malas. Tadi kau bilang tidak mau. Tadi kau menyuruhku pergi sendiri. dasar Joongie labil,” sindir Yunho. Jaejoong hanya menatapnya kesal sambil melayangkan satu tinju di lengan namja yang berdiri dihadapannya.  
“Diam kau, Sialan!”  
Kemana nama panggilan manis yang tadi?


End file.
